


Nauka miłości

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall i Harry są razem, ale nie długo i to Niall jest taki bardziej śmiały, że się tak wyrażę. Natomiast Harry jest bardzo nie pewny i słodki, Niall jest jego pierwszym chłopakiem. Nigdy się nie całował ani nic, a Niall chce mu pokazać jakie to może być przyjemne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nauka miłości

 - Hej – mówi Niall, podchodząc do Harry’ego.

            Są w szkole, za kilka minut zaczynają się pierwsze lekcje i Harry uśmiecha się nieśmiało, zatrzaskując swoją szafkę.

  - Cześć – odpowiada i rumieni się, gdy Niall wspina się na palce, by cmoknąć go w policzek.

            Przez chwilę stoją i rozmawiają cicho o minionym weekendzie, a Harry odpręża się nieco. To nie tak, że czuje się spięty przy Niallu – a przynajmniej nie w ten  _zły_  sposób. Po prostu… Każdy dotyk Nialla wysyła go na skraj, a on sam nie wie co ma robić, ponieważ Horan jest jego pierwszym chłopakiem i to jest jednocześnie przerażające i ekscytujące, i on chce być dobry, ale po prostu nie wie _jak_.

            Dzwonek dzwoni i motylki w brzuchu Harry’ego podrywają się do lotu, kiedy Niall chwyta go za dłoń i odprowadza pod klasę. Są ze sobą od trzech tygodni i Harry zastanawia się, czy te motyle kiedykolwiek przestaną się ruszać.

            Woli też nie myśleć o tym co będzie, kiedy on i Niall w końcu się pocałują.

-x-

            Harry czeka za Niallem, kiedy ten odbywa trening. Siedzi na prawie pustych trybunach, z  _„Wielkim Gatsbym”_ na kolanach, podczas gdy jego chłopak i reszta drużyny piłki nożnej biega po zielonej murawie w pogoni za piłką. Jest pochłonięty książką, ale słyszy śmiech Louisa, najlepszego przyjaciela Nialla, dlatego podnosi wzrok znad lektury i płonie rumieńcem, gdy widzi swojego chłopaka, zdejmującego koszulkę i posyłającego mu buziaki w powietrzu.

            Niall ma naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  cudowne ciało i to kolejny powód, dla którego Harry czuje się przy nim nieco niepewnie. Podczas gdy Niall jest dobrze zbudowany, a na jego brzuchu pojawiają się zarysy mięśni, on ma za długie nogi i ręce, a na brzuchu wciąż jeszcze fałdki dziecięcego tłuszczyku.

            Trening zostaje wznowiony, a Harry ponownie skupia się na książce i nawet nie zauważa kiedy wszyscy schodzą z boiska do szatni, by wziąć szybki prysznic i się przebrać. Dopiero kiedy nagle czyjeś ramiona oplatają go w pasie, podskakuje, wydając z siebie przerażony (i dość dziewczęcy) pisk i słyszy tuż przy uchu cichy śmiech Nialla.

  - „Wielki Gatsby”, co? – mruczy do jego ucha i Harry drży na całym ciele, wywołując kolejny chichot ze strony chłopaka.

  - Wystraszyłeś mnie – mówi z wyrzutem, zamykając książkę i wtula się plecami w ciało Nialla.

            Siedzą tak w ciszy, patrząc na zachodzące słońce, a Niall raz po raz przesuwa delikatnie ustami po szyi Harry’ego w taki sposób, że ten zastanawia się, czy wargi chłopaka faktycznie dotykały jego skóry, czy nie. Mimo to drży za każdym razem i jest wdzięczny za to, że rumieńce na twarzy może wytłumaczyć chłodem późnego popołudnia.

            Nie to, żeby któryś z nich miał w to uwierzyć.

            Kiedy niebo robi się szare, a powietrze naprawdę zimne, obydwaj wstają i trzymając się za rękę, wychodzą z terenu szkoły. Niall czuje zimne palce Harry’ego i, nie zastanawiając się długo, ściąga z siebie bluzę.

  - Co ty… – zaczyna Harry, ale przerywa, gdy Niall wciska mu okrycie przez głowę. – Niall, nie…

  - Nie marudź, tylko wsadzaj tutaj swoje długie rączki. – Niall cmoka, uśmiechając się szeroko.

            Harry wzdycha, pokonany i posłusznie zakłada bluzę, chichocząc, kiedy rękawy sięgają mu do nadgarstków. Niall szczerzy się i odgarnia włosy z oczu chłopaka, przez chwilę głaszcząc jego policzki, które natychmiast pokrywają się różem.

  - Jesteś taki uroczy – mówi cicho, przesuwając kciukiem przez jego spierzchnięte wargi.

  - Niall, ja…

  - Wiem. – Niall uśmiecha się czule i chwyta jego dłoń, ciągnąc go chodnikiem.

-x-

            Zatrzymują się przed domem Harry’ego. Jego mama jest w domu, bo w kuchni świeci się światło. Pewnie już za nim czeka. On i Niall stoją przed drzwiami, trzymając się za ręce i Harry mógłby zostać tu przez wieczność.

  - Twoja bluza – mówi, ale Niall kręci głową.

  - Zostaw. Wyglądasz w niej uroczo.

            Harry czuje uderzenie gorąca i zastanawia się, czy Niall wziął sobie za punkt honoru dowiedzenie się, ile razy w ciągu dnia może wywołać jego rumieńce. Jak na razie idzie mu to całkiem dobrze.

  - Dobrze się bawiłem. – Odzywa się znowu, ściskając mocniej dłoń blondyna.

  - To tylko szkoła i trening, Hazza. – Niall wzrusza ramionami. – To nic wielkiego.

  - Ale ja też dziękuję za naszą ostatnią randkę – mówi nieśmiało Harry, przygryzając wargę. – Poza tym, każda chwila z tobą jest… – Przerywa, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.

  - Awww! – Niall grucha, a jego oczy lśnią i Harry jest pewien, że właśnie w tym momencie jego serce umarło.

            Wstrzymuje oddech, gdy Niall pochyla się nad nim i jest całkiem pewien, że zaraz zostanie pocałowany i -  _o mój Boże_ , nigdy się nie całował, a jeśli zrobi coś źle? – ale Niall pociera nosem o jego policzek, owiewając jego twarz gorącym oddechem o zapachu miętowej pasty do zębów.

  - Chciałbym cię pocałować – szepcze Niall, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. – Chcę cię pocałować, Harry. Pozwolisz mi?

            I Harry po prostu nie może mu odmówić, dlatego spuszcza wzrok na różowe usta Nialla, zastanawiając się, czy są tak miękkie, na jakie wyglądają. I Niall to rozumie, bo przysuwa się ponownie, tym razem łapiąc wargi Harry’ego między swoje, smakując je.

            Przez chwilę stoją tak, po prostu dotykając się ustami, a potem Niall przekrzywia głowę, całując go i Harry wie już, że z Niallem przy boku nie ma czego się obawiać.


End file.
